


With The Lights On

by Aurlana



Series: Ponticle Made Me Do It [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loving Dorian, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Physical Insecurities, Smuff, gentle reassurances, light smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Anders has some insecurities that Dorian helps him through.This is a much delayed smut-fest prompt from this summer.Anders/Dorian for the prompt "With the lights on".





	With The Lights On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponticle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay my dear, Ponticle! Happy to finally be getting to your requests. :)

**With the Lights On**

Ponticle Prompt! (from the smut-prompt list)…… For Anders x Dorian

* * *

 

“Aren’t you going to… turn the lights off first?” Anders fidgeted with the blanket, pulling it up high on his chest as Dorian approached the bed.

Dorian sat on the edge and combed his fingers through the long strands of Anders’ hair. “I was hoping to map out every curve and contour of this luscious body tonight. That is much easier to do with light to see by, don’t you think?”

Anders tilted his head away and bit his lip.

With a gentle touch, Dorian angled Anders’ face back toward him. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Ever. You know that, right? I just thought you might want—"

“No, I mean. I want you, clearly. I mean, it’s not like we haven’t before. it’s just…” Anders picked a piece of lint off the blanket and flicked it away. “I never let anyone see me under full light. I haven’t since—”

Dorian sighed in understanding and shifted to lay next to Anders. “Dearest, I am well aware of your past and I’ve felt your scars. There’s nothing my eyes will see that my fingers haven’t already mapped out and approved of.”

“But, my scars, they’re… ugly.”

“Oh, Anders.” Dorian cupped his cheek and looked lovingly into his eyes. “There’s no part of you that could be considered ugly. Inside and out, you are incredibly beautiful. You’re selfless; you fight for those that can’t fight for themselves. You give so much and I would be honored if you’d let me give back to you even a fraction of what you’ve given to the world.”

“But—“ Anders tried again, only to be cut off.

“Venhedis!” Dorian swore, not unkindly. “Your scars don’t take away from that beauty, Anders. They helped create you. They shaped you into the amazing man you are today, yes. But, they do not define you.” He reached under the covers and hesitantly tugged at the hem of Anders shirt, pleading silently for permission.

Anders offered only a slight nod in approval, eyes still downcast.

Dorian pulled the garment up and over Anders’ head, tossed the cloth off the side of the bed, then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Look at me, Amatus.”

Anders looked up tentatively, fear of rejection hovering behind his eyes.

“Thank you for trusting me. I would never do anything to cause you harm. You know this, don’t you?”

Anders shrugged.

“If you will permit me, I would like to give you better memories to replace the old painful ones. Will you allow it?”

With a shuddering breath, Anders lifted the covers for Dorian to join him underneath.

Crawling in, Dorian wrapped an arm around Anders’ waist and whispered into his ear, “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are truly breathtaking.” He placed a soft kiss just under his ear and began to lick and nibble his way down Anders’ neck.

At the first scar, beneath where Anders’ tunic usually lay, Dorian bit down, then sucked a dark bruise into his skin. “These scars no longer represent things that were done to you without your permission or consent. They now personify your hard won strength and passion for doing what you know is right and not allowing anyone to take advantage of those who cannot defend themselves. They are symbols of your courage, perseverance, power, and determination. They helped shape you into the incredible man you are today, but they do not, nor have they ever, commanded your fealty.”

Dorian nibbled his way to the next scar and the next, marking them similarly. Little marks replacing every faded sliver of damaged skin. With each new kiss and nibble, Anders relaxed under Dorian. Pliant and receptive, he released his grip on the sheets and found new purchase in Dorian’s hair, guiding him toward each scar, welcoming the replacement mark with groans of pleasure.

With each nip and lick, Anders became more insistent and demanding. His moans were interspersed with whimpers of ‘please’, ‘more’, ‘yes’, and whispered reverences containing only Dorian’s name. As Dorian reached the barrier of Anders’ confining sleep pants, Anders was beyond caring about his scars any longer. He was hard and wanting. “Dorian, please,” he begged.

Dorian dutifully removed Anders’ pants, laying little kisses down one leg and back up the other. “So beautiful,” he whispered a moment before taking Anders’ shaft in hand and wrapping his lips around the sensitive tip.

Anders arched up into the wet heat of Dorian’s mouth. Gone were the doubts and fears, here was a man who loved him for who he was. For the first time since he was abused, Anders felt whole and free. He was open to the praise and attention, spread out to enjoy the pleasures before him, and accepting that he really did deserve to have this.

With a shout, Anders’ climax overtook him. A shuddering sob escaped with a few leaked tears as Dorian slowly and gently kissed his way up Anders’ spent body.

Laying side-by-side, Dorian pulled Anders into his arms. Cradling his head to his chest, he let his lover cling to him in the aftermath of what just transpired.

Handing over a handkerchief from the bedside table, Anders wiped his face before smiling sheepishly at Dorian.

“Feeling better about leaving the lights on, my love?” Dorian asked.

“Yes,” Anders laughed. “Only you could take something that’s traumatized me for years and replaced it with something sexual.”

“Well, I do aim to please.” Dorian’s cocky smirk was quickly replaced by a soft, affectionate smile. “And besides, it was far past time for you to let me truly see you. You helped me through all the shit with my family, stood by my side, and defended my choices. I wanted you to finally see you the way that I do.”

“Even with the lights on?”

“Especially with the lights on.”

_(978)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **Geekelfie** for giving me a second set of eyes on this one! :)
> 
> (For those keeping track, this is my first stand alone piece without Alistair in it. And I didn't get struck by lightning! - it's amazing!) ;)


End file.
